


Tree Song

by GraceJohnson2713



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Death-T, Erebor, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Graphic Description, Love, Mirkwood, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Pregnancy, Sibling Love, Thranduil's Wife Alive, Threats of Violence, Violence, War, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceJohnson2713/pseuds/GraceJohnson2713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laerorniel Greenleaf, meaning Tree Song, the little sister, of Legolas, Daughter to, Thranduil, and Merildis Greenleaf, and Princess of Mirkwood. She was born gifted by Valar. Her story, and how she her family from death, and the battle she was wrought into...<br/>(Warning: Graphic Detail of Birth, and War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> ( ) = Translation  
> +++ = Scene/Time Change
> 
> (Warning: Graphic Birth, I don't have that much knowledge in how elves give birth, but this is how I wrote it.)

** Prologue **

 

** **

 

 

"Nana, I do not think we should be out here..." the young Prince Legolas hurried off after his mother, [Queen Merildis](http://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/1/5/ssss.jpg). At age 74 years old(10 years old), Legolas was already a born leader, and showed it greatly, especially when it came to his family's safety, like his mother.

Merildis was at her current state of pregnancy to give birth at any moment, though at 12 months of pregnancy, she was still stubborn at times, and was convinced she could get around on her own, without her husband or son nagging at her.

As the sun began to set in Mirkwood, she had taken her leave of the her grand home, finding her little son to follow her trying to bring her back, as it was getting dark, and his Ada would be wondering where they were. But she was persistent saying she only wanted to have some time out in the woods for once a moment. The Queen loved the outdoors, but with the cause of her state, she felt restless at times and other times Thranduil would plead with her almost to make her stay inside so she wouldn't wore herself out. She had once been a low elf, meeting her love in the woods one afternoon, surrounded by flowers.

Her name suited her, Merildis, meaning Rose, she had grown up alone in a small house in the woods, after her parents had died when she was a young elf. They were together for almost 50 years when they were married. Short years later Thranduil's father, King Oropher, died in battle, and the throne was handed to her and Thranduil. 227 years later she had their first child, a son, Legolas Greenleaf. Now that Legolas was 70 years old, the kingdom was to welcome a new Prince or Princess to Mirkwood.

 _"Legolas... nin pin-lass..."_ (Legolas... my little leaf...) she had grabbed his hand in hers when he came running up behind her, to her side, armed with a bow and arrows, and daggers.

 _"Im thel gar mae. Tol, gar na nin ae ne iest."_ (I will be well. Come, be with me if you wish.) her smile on the little elflings face, he wasn't so found of her calling him her: "Little Leaf" as much as he used to as a child, convinced he was a grown elf, but he let her for her sake.

It was a happy time in Mirkwood, as the word of the new child to come spread people were anxious for the birth of the child. The people truly adored their lords, especially their Queen. Hearts brimmed with anticipation, as the end drew near.

They walked down a path made in the forest, the green a tinge off as it was the season of white water that would fall on your nose and melt, snow. One of the very reasons her husband did not want her in the woods or outdoors just to walk, fearing she would catch a sickness. She had pulled a covering piece of cloth over her body, its thickness help keeping her warm.

Walking farther into the wooded, they came soon to the borders after a long silent, but comforting walk. They came to a stop for a little not very needed rest, but again Legolas insisted and she agreed to her son's reasons. She sat on a provided seating area under a growing oak tree, that was wise looking beyond its years. Again they rest in silence for some moments, as Legolas was at a river running around the border, seeing the reflection of the sun bouncing on to the crystal clear water. He heard the high pitched wonderful laugh of his mothers voice ring the air, his head turning to her presence.

"What do you find amusing Nana?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

Her hands had positioned on her swelling midsection, as the child had began to move with quick pace, added with light small kicks.

"Your sibling seems to be wide awake, and at play." she glanced at his face with a grin.

"Here..." she began holding her hands out to him.

"Would you like to feel?" she questioned. He nodded quite happily and jumped to his feet, making his way over.

She took his hands into hers, pressing them down to her stomach, waiting for the next movement. She saw his face light up, a smile spread, as his small babe sibling gave a good kick to its older brothers hand, as if to know his presence. The feeling of a lump in his mothers flesh was there then gone.

"You know you were the same way. I remember having many sleepless nights when I carried you, you seemed to never sleep." she told him, she smiled back on the thought.

"What do you think the babe will be Nana?" he said his hand scattering to a new destination on her belly, as the child moved to different places. "To be honest I do not know. Whatever Valar gives us we shall be grateful..." she stared lovingly at her son.

The Prince was very anxious for his new little brother or sister to arrive. The day he had found he would be getting a new sibling was just a year ago, when his Nana and Ada along with him of course, had sat down together at the dinner table one night, his mother had asked him a simple question: "My son, tell me, do you wish for a sibling ever?" He had lifted an eyebrow in a curious state of mind at his mother, but nodded to her with a smile. His father had then told him the news that his mother was with child, and he almost choked up the water he had begun to swallow in his mouth. He had a blank expression on his face, and for a moment of time, Merildis had begun to worry that her son would not love the new child, that he wanted nothing of it. But soon after he had leaped from his seat and rounded the table to her, engulfing her in a warming hug, which both his parents joyfully laughed over him at.

His excitement was not kept in long as in the next day, on a trip to the borders with his close friend Tauriel, a red-headed elven girl, with big pointed ears, forest green eyes, and her skin freckled with light spots, he had spilled the news to her. She was clearly over joyed for her close friend, who was of the same age as him, just two years younger. He had found her when he accompanied his father in an orc attack. He was 35 years old then(5 years old), she was the only survivor of the attack, her parents had been killed before her eyes. She was utterly terrified, but he was the one who led her out of a tree she had climbed high to hide in, and after more than a year she finally had warmed up to the Mirkwood kingdom and found a home in the place.

The moment of bliss he had just shared with his mother was cut short though as he tensed, sensing a dark presence in the air. His hands on her middle had bald into fists, the cloth of her dress in his hands. His ears listened in on the sounds around him closely, he has been trained in combat of war and attacks since he was a young elf. She saw the worried look upon her sons face, she frowned and brought a soft hand to his cheek.

"What worries you Leoglas?" she wondered. He was silent, seeming to be deep concentration, when a death like look crossed his face.

"We must leave now!" he hurried to get her up, she did so and lifted to her feet.

"What? Tell me what is it?" she stopped him from trying to get her to walk.

"Please Nana, orcs. Orcs are approaching. I can sense and hear them we must go!" he urged her further, seeing now the fearful look cross her face. But their was no time, they raided in.

Eight, eight ugly yet deathly orcs plunging into the scene over the borders, it was a rare thing but it happened.

"Run Nana!" he hollered pushing her along as one came charging towards them, he instinctively snatched an arrow from his back and in a moment of seconds it came in contact of an orcs face, in between the eyes. This only angered the orcs coming on and they fought with more ferocity.

Merildis who had a terrified look in her eyes had stumbled behind a tree, leaves covering her appearance to the eyes of the orcs. She felt foolish for this action, and helpless. Leaving her son to fight the orcs.

The prince was short on arrows though at the time and soon ran out, after some missed shots, and others only killing one, after nailing it in the heart, and the others pierced the skin of the others. Now leaving six orcs on his hands. He drew his daggers. Beheading one of them, he wasn't as good with daggers as he could be with his arrows but he had adrenaline and worry running through him.

Though it seemed Valar had blessed them, as they did not know, but help seemed to be on the way, as not to far from their destination, a small band of elves, guarding the front border area could here the commotion and was off sprinting to see the trouble, leaving some behind to guard the border, and one to inform the King. The young Legolas was having a difficult time though trying to fend off the orcs as the company of elves hadn't quite arrived yet. It took all his might not to holler out in pain, as the sword of an orc came gashing into between his shoulder blade and spine. The blood gushing from the deep wound. He was a strong elf though as he stabbed the orc in the abdomen.No orc would be hurting his Nana, and unborn sibling anytime soon if he had a say or motion in it.

As the battle between the Orcs, and the prince continued on, Merildis gasped and fell over to her knees, they hit the grass cold ground. Clutching her abdomen, an intense, yet short pain raced through and she felt a all to familiar slightly thick liquid begin to run down the inner side of one of her legs. Her water had broke. It was all too soon, she hadn't suspected this to happen now, but much more later in the weeks to come. She assumed now that in her stressed state, it had put an unpleasant feeling upon her child, causing this soon birth to come. There was a sudden call of help as five guard elves entered the scene and the sighs of relief racked both the royal Queen and Prince.

"Prince Legolas! Back!" one of the guards came hurdling in, and pushed him back, seeing his wound, and an arrow went flying through the air and into the brain of an orc. He took that one command from the lower elf, he didn't mind though as he slipped from the fighting and scene and to his mother behind the tree he saw her slip behind. Finding her crumpled up on the ground, hand at her stomach.

"Legolas, my son..." she gasped seeing blood dripping down his arm on to his hand.

"You are wounded." her eyes were wide.

"I am fine, it is just but of a scratch." but his paling face told other wise, and wavering stance. Before she could interject though he stepped in, and knelt to her side in worry.

"The babe." he wanted to let it come out as a question but it came out stated instead since he knew all to well something was indeed wrong.

"It seems your brother or sister is to show soon. We must get back to the doors of our home." she clutched the bark of the tree to lift herself, her small son coming to help as he put an arm around her back and she put an arm around his shoulders.

"Elven guards came to help, we will get back Nana." he reassured his mother in a comfort attempt. It did help, as she smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. A yell was sounded through the air as the click of hooves were on the ground as the King of Mirkwood, Thranduil came his way through the woods, with two other guards behind his on horses, an orc came charging over but he took the sword from his side and it came plunging into the orcs chest straight through.

"Ada." Legolas had whispered hearing his father. Only two orcs were left, after, and Thranduil was the one to kill them, after coming to be informed an orc attack had broken out near the boarders, he was all to sure that his son and wife were involved in it. He was quick, ordering two guards to come with him as they stormed through the forest. He jumped from the white stallion he sat upon slaying an orc as he made his way over to the tree he saw his wife and son hiding behind as he had passed by, lastly in a clean swift motion, freeing the head of the body of an orc. This orc was the last to fall.

"Rid of their foul presence!" he ordered the guards, as to seek a place to dispose of the bodies, they were right onto the order of their king.

"Legolas. Merildis." he called as he rounded the huge tree, coming to see his wife leaning on to their son at the shoulders, a hand clutched at her protruding belly. He instantly could see the fluid of his wife broken water over the ground where she stood.

 _"Thranduil, i gwinig-"_ (Thranduil, the babe-), she was cut off short with a in taken breath of a gasp of pain. As the first contraction of the labour yet to come struck her, and she began to double over on her knees in pain, this contraction felt far more painful than the time she was to birth Legolas, it surprised her as she went wide eyed, expected to fall to the ground. She was caught by her love though clutching at his shoulders as he lurched forward to catch and lift her.

 _"Legolas, aphada."_ (Legolas, follow.) he ordered his son, sweeping the Queen up in to his arms as she groaned in pain, when finally the contraction had ended. He carried her to the white horse and lifted her onto it, and slipped up behind her. She felt his arm wrap around her waist to her contracting middle.

"Up." he looked to his son, and the little blonde haired elf nodded, and jumped up on to the horse behind his father. He began to ride back, without the other guards who were well aware of the situation, and were willing to make sure no orcs came past the boarders again to protect their lords.

"Thranduil." Merildis went to capture her husbands ears, which she succeeded in.

 _"Legolas, min ion, to harn."_ (Legolas, our son, is wounded.) she warned, worried for her first born, wanting for him to receive helping to his opened flesh.

 _"Io innas er tho an tin. Ne ta leithia nin mell."_ (We will get help for him. You must relax my dear.) he agreed and tightened his grip around her as they came to a sudden halt and Legolas jumped off from behind the two. His father followed as the two helped Merildis down who was still cowering over in pain. They were hurry to get in, and the healers were already their just in case, to do their jobs.

"Get the midwives. And my son is wounded please tend to him." he had ordered, caring his wife off, as the healers began to surround the prince but he became annoyed and told them to back off as he followed his father. The midwives would have to do for now, since a close friend, Elrond was suspected to help deliver the child be had not arrived yet to Mirkwood.

"Legolas, please. The healers tend to you wound." his Nana pleaded as she saw him follow them forth.

"I don't need healing Nana I shall be fine." he was stubborn, just like her. And he stayed to his word, as Thranduil carried Merildis to their chambers, softly sitting her onto the bed. She began to plead again as midwives came into the room...

"I beg of you my little-leaf. Go." she tried to push him along but he still refused. She opened her mouth to say something when instead her back arched as she gritted her teeth, another contraction beginning. Legolas was terrified, not completely aware of why she was of so much pain.

"Legolas..." he heard his fathers voice and turned to him.

"Go. Please. She will not calm if you do not. You will stress her so go son." he got the elfling to get his feet moving under him, and Legolas seemed convinced by that statement and nodded sadly, leaving the room with a dizzy walk.

Thranduil then had began to return to his wife's side as she watched and saw Legolas's leaving. Then watched as he fell in a heap to the ground.

 

 

+++

 

"Where is he?" she had asked for the millionth time. After watching her son fall unconscious to the ground she screamed, that time in terror. Trying to get up from the bed but failing miserably as she was in the mist of an contraction. Now left alone in her chambers with three other elven midwifes: Agarel, Edeneth, and Laebeth.

"Please..." she sighed closing her eyes.

"May one of you please go check upon my husband and son?" she asked with kindness in her voice.

"I will me lady." Edeneth, the brown headed elf, bowed her head and exited the room. Instead, Thranduil had rushed to the prince, and quickly brought him to healers. In a worried quick mode, he stayed some time after at his sons side. Getting reassurance he would be well after some time, when the healers had gathered around him and tore the cloth around his wound open.

"He shall be fine. But he will have to not lift anything, hunt, or use any weapons for a week or few." one of the healers, Gammeth, had brought comforting words to his ears, and he in took a sigh.

"My lord." he heard his presence called and turned.

"Me lady, Queen Merildis, sent me to check upon you and your son. She is in of questioning of his state." the quite elf spoke.

"We will watch him my lord. Be with your the Queen if you wish." Gammeth said as many herbs were handed to her as she was cleaning Legolas's wound.

"Yes, thank you. Do send word when he wakes though." he thanked and began to walk back to where his wife lay, the other elf midwife following behind. When the Queen had watched her King walk in, the elf she had sent scurried in behind, she became anxious and tense to her sons where abouts.

"Thranduil, where is Legolas, please I must see him." she asked urgently, and seemed as if she was about to jump to her feet and run to her son. But of course that was not going to happen.

"You shall see him soon. He is well but will be wounded for the weeks to come. Though please meleth(love), you are in labour." he reasoned with her. Though of course that was of no use, every minute she would ask to see her son, and one moment becoming so frustrated that she almost demanded no one touch her and she grabbed the collar of Thranduil's shirt, threatening to tear down anyone who got in her way.

 

+++

 

It was hours later as the middle of the night was soon to come, stars hung in the sky, brightening the dark black sky. Still the Queen continued in to labour, and there was word that Lord Elrond was on his way, but no word had come of her sons significant condition.

She groaned harshly, trying not to scream out, Thranduil had pressed a cold cloth to her head, trying everything in his power to comfort her as the contraction she was in the mist of continued.

"My King, Lord Elrond has arrived." a messenger came stepping into the room.

"I will be back _nin meril_."(my rose) Thranduil spoke with ease gently laying a kiss onto her forehead, that held growing beads of sweat. He was gone quick, seeming to be in a rushing, panicked mode, but he showed it to know one that knew him to well of his worry. He had been of worry for both his son and wife, and worried that may Elrond would not arrive in time as well, of course the midwives could deliver the child, but Elrond was the most preferred.

"Elrond, welcome..." the King of Mirkwood welcomed the King of Rivendell.

"I made my way quick as I could, forgive me." the lord bowed his head, as they began to walk to the room where Merildis was located in.

"You are well met, I am just glad you arrived before anything escalated further." Thranduil breathed a sigh.

"Her condition?" "It is going slow, much slower than Legolas's birth. The midwives are guessing she is at only 5 centimeters. Seems she is in much more pain for the stage though." just as his sentence ended there was a horrific scream sounded from his and his wife's chambers by the voice of Merildis...

"THRANDUIL!!!" They picked up pace, and Thranduil ran ahead, walking into the room frantically. Merildis was indeed in great, pain, the intense feeling in her lower abdomen was forceful, and didn't feel natural. Something was wrong, and she new it. The pressure on her bladder and around was tense and she felt the urge to bare down.

The midwives seemed to take an instant stand down as Elrond entered the room and instantly went to the Queen's aid. Traveling to the end of the bed, peering between her legs.

 _"Peni to neitha!''_ (Something is wrong!) she gasped in pain feeling the next pain of labour come on and she screamed a loud painful holler.

Nothing.

There was no sign of the child appearing what so ever to Elrond as he examined her below. Another frightening theory came into his mind. He moved his presence from her legs to her side, his hand maneuvering over her stomach and pressing down gently in places, feeling for the child's body. Which he found out what he wanted quick as he felt something shift slyly. The head. He could feel the babe's head where his hands were placed, at the top of her stomach. Meaning a breech birth most likely. His face went pale.

 _"Nara enni. Man to i presta, Elrond?"_ (Tell me. What is the trouble, Elrond?) Thranduil asked stern, as he saws his friends face pale with fear and concern. There was a moment of silence, besides Merildis's heavy breathing just as she ended a contraction and Elrond could feel her stomach muscles relax underneath his palms as he moved them around again.

 _"I hen thia an na min i dadwe sawtag."_ (The child seems to be in the breech positon.) he explained, right after a yelp erupted from Merildis's lips, a mixture of utter agony and terror from the news they had just received. Breech Births in the Elven Race was unlikely to happen, and very very uncommon out of all races. They were extremely dangerous and could result in death for either child or mother or both at once. And if not death, the child could have some development issues and in learning.

"Can you not possibly turn the child?" Thranduil demanded a solution.

"I wish I could but she is already to far along in the process of labour. She had come to 7 inches from 5 inches. The child will be being delivered breech when the time comes.'' the Lord shook his head to the Kings question.

 

+++

 

Her throat was becoming hoarse with the screams she had hollered for now the past four hours since Elrond arrived and gave the news of the breech birth. The sun would be rising soon, and she did hope that her labour would not continue into the light. She much would like to be rewarded with sleep.

 _"Ha hant. Ha hant glu pres."_ (It hurts. It hurts so much.) she moaned sobbing, as she gripped her loves hand biting her lip, feeling pressure.

 _"Car al can nin meleth. You shall hold our child soon."_ (Do not cry my love.You shall hold our child soon.) he soothed, bringing a cold cloth to her forehead, as she sweated heavily. He kissed her hand and left his lips lingering near.

"Legolas..." she groaned again after some time, to know if any word had appeared on her sons condition.

"He is still resting, and with the healers. I believe you will not seem him until after our other elflings birth." he declared to her, she seemed to huff in defeat.

"Please. I must push." she begged grinding her teeth together.

"Please." she shivered.

"Wait. Do not!" Elrond ordered as he rushed over to check her dialation once more. She was slow in progress but was dialating at least. She stiffened as they uncomfortable procedure was preformed on her.

"Seems, the Valar had granted your pleas Merildis." he nodded with a sly smile as she was at 10 centimeters now. The Queen lead a sigh of relief which didn't last to much as of course, another painful contraction came to haunt her back and she felt it rack her body up and down. She gave a slight hiss through her teeth to keep from screaming.

"Hurry. Get towels, and a clean knife." Elrond ordered the midwives and they nodded and rushed around for the things.

"Thranduil I need you to help." the King of Rivendell began to say.

The King seemed confused at first, but then as Elrond began to explain what he needed to do, he slipped into action. Helping his wife sit up softly and slipping into the bed behind her so she could lean against him, but at an angle where she was sat up. Merildis was ordered to part her legs as she brought them close as possible toward her chest. She felt a pressure take over her body and she leant forward in pain, her abdomen being squeezed between her upper length and legs. The blanket laid on top of her legs slipping down, her bare knees hitting cold air and she grasped her husbands one hand, and the fabric of his sleeve on his other arm as that hand was caressing her stomach as he soothed her.

"It burns..." she gasped between breathes, feeling the burning pain around the uncomfortable area, and soon she gave another moan of pain loudly, her black raven hair covering her face.

"Push now Merildis." Elrond ordered and she gave in on the pressure willingly. Baring down on her lower body, she grasped Thranduil's hands till both of their knuckles turned white, she gave a gasp of pain, feeling the unnatural pain down below as the babe's feet was coming first. She slumped against her husband in the end of it she gulped in new air. He laid a soothing kiss to her temple letting his lips linger their as his left hand caressed over stomach flattened the fabric covering stomach, in attempt to sooth them both. For birth was just as difficult for the child as well the mother.

Over and over again she bared down on order pulling her husband forward with her almost every time as he watched in curiosity and fear. This birth was not at all like Legolas's. It was more forceful and painful. At one moment after almost an hour of pushing she had slumped back again at another attempt, she heard news that was comforting to her ears.

"Almost there Merildis. I can see the little ones feet." Elrond informed. And true he did, but he was still utterly worried for the child's feet were small, and slowly turning a strange red.

"Push again." he said the words once more. In soon enough time the end was growing near for the grueling process as Elrond was in a hurry to deliver the child, his worry increasing as the child's skin had begun to turn purple. It was being strangled, only guessing the cord had been wrapped around its small neck. When he had ordered the Queen though to push again though she had huffed and fallen back against her husband burying her head in his collar bone. Her raven black hair was sticking to her face. She cried tears streaming her face.

 _"Ni garal."_ (I cannot.) she cried and when Elrond was to press on and say something Thranduil held up a warning hand to silence him for a only a few short moments.

"Listen to me Merildis..." he whispered into her straight hair that curled at the ends into her ear. His caressing hand massaging her stomach in comfort, grasping her other hand as the heat between them covered both their hands in sweat.

 _"Sen hen thang net tho."_ (This child needs your help.) his words were soothing ones.

"Please, do not give up now. You are doing beautifully. But you must must push. Please. For our little _pin-ellot_ h.(Little-Flower)." he kisses her cheek tenderly as her eyes closed tiredly, a few seconds later they opened, and she felt the very next contraction rack her down. She gasped baring down as her back arched in pain her head kneeing into her husbands collar bone, she rang out a blood-curdling scream at the hard effort of a push, feeling the head of her child slowly begin to leave her body.

"I can feel the child." she gasped as she felt the birth canal of her body shift weirdly

"That is it, hest nin mell." (push my love.) Thranduil encouraged.

She bore down more feeling a numb release and she felt dizzy as she fell back on to Thrnaduil's chest, her grip on his hand loosened as some of the pain from her body subsided, and one of her legs fell to straighten to rest. She began to wait impatiently for her child's cry. The baby was small, smaller than expected, it lay limp with the umbilical cord around its neck and Elrond unwrapped it quickly, rubbing its chest to make it start breathing.

"Why isn't the child crying?" Merildis's voice was raspy, she received no answer.

"Thranduil?!" she whispered urgently.

"ELROND!" the king bellowed loudly. Elrond did not answer though, he could feel the child's heart beat beating rapid as it began to wiggle slightly. Then through the air a wail was heard, it was weak, fragile, and small sounding. But it was a cry coming from the small elfling, who seemed to not be pleased with the cold air, and this new loud surrounding, already missing its old comforting home where it was warm and where songs would be played. The child gave a small mew of a sound. Merildis had let out a joyful cry at the sound happy tears caressing her pale face.

"You have a daughter." Elrond declared as he cut the cord, wrapping the small baby in a yarn blanket which seemed all to big for her, but she loved the warmness settling in. Still her face screwed up in protest of the traumatic introduction of life. Her tiny fists clenched, and legs twitched.

The small baby girl was handed off to her mother who beamed joyfully down upon her small face, that was the almost same as Legolas's. Her hair on her head was barely seen as she had bright blonde hair like her fathers, her skin was a pale ivory color like her mothers though, flushed with a rose pink color, her facial features soft and much like Merildis, it wasn't till she opened her eyes that they were revealed to be indeed beautiful like Merildis's. They were the same blue but maybe a shade lighter with a ring of green around the center pupils.

Though what worried the once again new mother was that her daughter's cries seemed distressed, out of breath and weak to the ears. She frowned the slightest stroking the baby's head.

"I need you to push again." Elrond said as he felt something spasm in Merildis's stomach. She understood and bore down with the child in her arms, gently. The placenta had past swiftly, and the afterbirth ended with a breeze.

She sighed, "Her breathing is weak."

"Yes, when she emerged fully the cord had wrapped its self around her neck," Elrond agreed. "Do you mind if I check her over?" he asked, cleaning up the rest of the slight blooded scene at the end of the bed.

The Queen was hasty but was understanding and past her daughter off after giving the child a small loving kiss on the head. The healer was trying not to frown during the examination knowing that the parents were watching intently. He ran his hands over the small body, as he unwrapped the blanket around her, and she screamed a little louder, beginning to feel cold. He checked for any injures to her, since she must have been rattled and twisted much in the Queen's womb from the previous event with the orcs, and the slow hard birth. But to her luck she had no injuries, but sure she was probably spooked slightly. Everything seemed fine, and when Elrond picked up each of her little limbs and poked them slightly with his fingernail they twitched in response. Laying an ear to her chest he could hear her lungs, realizing her breathes weren't being taken in fully. He wished she would stop crying to see how she breathed at rest. Laying a finger on her chest, he could feel her heart pounding hard surprisingly, or maybe because she was crying. After he found her shivering from the cold he quickly wrapped her up, not wanting her to become sick, which would just make matters worse.

He picked her small body up, which most of it fit in one of his hands. Elrond handed her back to her desperate mother. Thranduil hadn't said a word, he was between being worried and filled with love for his new daughter. The Queen beamed at her little girl, she was tired but was to happy to care, her daughter had been born safely.

"I suppose her lungs are not fully developed as well but they will finish over time. If you do not mind, I wish to stay till she falls to rest, to see how she breathes then." he asked washing his hands off.

"Of course." the Queen nodded. Elrond nodded in thanks then left the room to give them time to spend alone with their new daughter. The door closing behind him.

"She is beautiful Merildis." Thranduil beamed along with his wife. His daughter was indeed beautiful, her face was unreal looking to him, just like his wife's.

"Yes, do you wish to hold her?" she smiled softly up at him. He gave a small nod after a moment, not understanding why he was so nervous to. He slipped out form behind her, letting her rest and lay back more firmly on the pillows. She tiredly handed him his little daughter's body. The baby still gave small whimpers of cries as she slowly calmed from her cries.

"Shhhh... _pin-elloth_ (little-flower)." Merildis soothed as his arms held her small being, her mother stroking her little cheek softly, and her father rocked her gently to sooth her.

"What will we name you?" he wondered.

 

+++

 

After speaking, Merildis had said she would want to wait till her son awoke, so that he could help decide his little sister's name. She had fallen asleep quickly after with her daughter laying beside her asleep, her arm wrapped protectively around her daughter, holding her close, and so she wouldn't fall off the side of the bed possibly.

Thranduil sat next them in a chair, watching tensely, but soaking in the loving sight. Minutes before Elrond had checked in, being happy with her breathing, her breathes got steady and slowly were progressing into fuller ones. A knock on the door of his bedroom made him slip out of his thoughts.

 _"Tolne."_ (Come in.) he called and the door opened one of the earlier healers, Gammeth, who had been treating the prince.

"My Lord, he is awake." she said her head peering in. He became stiff instantly.

"He wants to see you and the Queen. He heard of the Princess's birth." her words rang in his mind.

"You may send him in." he nodded. With a nod of her head she left without closing the door, and just a few moments it was pushed open more and his son stepped in, his pale face was still white but it slowly had seemed to flush back with color. A white bandage was stretched across his back as he stiffly walked over, a little dazed it seemed.

"I am glad you are awake." he smiled at his son, mentioning him over. Legolas seemed nervous in a way to him, and he was, nervous to meet his new sibling and see his mother who he has heard was worried with fear for him. He had also overheard midwives chattering over his sister's traumatic birth and he found himself becoming worried.

"Is Nana okay?" he asked going closer.

"Yes, just tired, your sisters birth was long, and stressful." he sighed as his son saw his mother come on to view.

She appeared tired to him, she slept soundly, her breathing deep, and her face looked tired and worn down, her hair tattered slightly. Next to her in one of her arms lay his newborn sibling. Sleeping soundly as well, he could barely see her face in the bunch yarn the blanket was woven in. He sat down next to his father to peer at them.

Merildis shifted in her sleep slightly, hearing voices, she held her daughter closer. The child though hearing voices though clenched her fists tightly and opened her eyes slightly, light pouring into her vision. She gave a gurgle of a sound to notify everyone she was awake. She made small sounds from then on, and soon Merildis began to stir as she heard them, finally opening her eyes she tried to hush her daughter when she saw her son.

"Legolas." she gasped and held her hand out to him. He immediately reacted and took her hand as she implied for him to sit down next to her after she picked his sister up into her arms. With a free arm she wrapped it around his shoulders softly hugging him and kissing his head. She would have maybe been more extreme in getting to see him again but with the newborn in her arms she did not want to alarm her baby.

"We were waiting for you to awake, we wanted you to be part of naming her." his mother said as she shifted his sister in her arms so he could get a better view of her. She was very beautiful, was the first thing he thought. She was tiny but her golden light blonde hair, fair skin, and blue green eyes was amazing.

Her eyes reminded him of his mothers and of the forest trees. At times in Merildis's pregnancy, her and her son would go walk in the forest and he would hear his mother sing a song of the trees sweetly, his mothers voice was beautiful and was comforting to his ears and apparently to his baby sister to as this was a method Merildis would use to calm her as she used to kick harshly at times. She would sing songs of the trees, which his sister seemed to like the best at times. That's when it hit him what name could be for her...

"Laerorniel." Laerorniel, an old word, meaning Tree Song, or Songs of the Trees. It was rarely ever used for a name, but it was a beautiful on at that. It seemed to suite his sister as well.

"Tree Song, like the songs I used to sing to calm her..." Merildis practically read his thoughts.

They settled on it, and were pondering on middle names for the babe as she peered around, mostly interested in her brother for the moment as she grasped one of his fingers with her hand. "Laerorniel Arahaelnith Bassiel Greenleaf.

" Merildis said final in the end. Arahaelnith, meant Wise and Noble, Bassiel meaning Beautiful.

"Do you like that name?" she asked her daughter jokingly and all the child could do was smile and make gurgle sounds.


	2. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Things in Laerorniel's childhood as a baby...

 

"Do not pull at your ears like that, Loth."(Flower.) Legolas laughed as he removed his 4 year( 8 months old) old baby sisters hands away from her pointed ears, ones that were more pointed and raised than his. The princess had gone into attempt to try and pull them off in a sorts, being intrigued by them, and how they were pointed.

For such a young age, Laerorniel Greeneleaf, like many elves, began to show signs of extraordinary intelligence, but hers' seemed to come more rapid in time. Indeed she was intrigued by everything around her, the only problem being she always wanted to touch what intrigued her the most, and sometimes that wasn't the safest of cases.

At a time she had been drawn to fire, scaring Legolas's mother Merildis to death when she saw her daughter almost put a hand into the flaming pit of lit fire in the room. She had swooped her 3 year old baby at the time, up quickly and held her tightly crying at the fright of the thought of her child's hand being burned in such a way. Thranduil himself along with his wife kept Laerorniel close after that event, not wanting his son, or daughter, even his wife to face fire like he had felt the wrath of Dragon Fire.

Legolas, at the current moment was sitting on the floor ground of the library with his sister, meaning to watch her until dinner came around to time. He didn't mind watching her, as he knew some older siblings have been annoyed and not tasteful of having to watch a dumb little baby or annoying little kid. But he didn't think Laerorniel was annoying or dumb at all, actually the opposite, like she was intrigued in him, he was was intrigued with her. He had never been so close, and watched as a elf grew, and he loved having someone he could see full time to teach things to. The Prince had already planned he would teach her archery as soon as possible if she wanted to, and had the permission to. But he was sure his little sister would have the kind of fire to be a hunter. The Princess was already a natural it seemed, she loved to be outdoors, whenever her mother, father, or brother would open up a window or take her out to the garden. Her interest in all new things was something that couldn't be explained, she was deep in thought every second in her being of life.

"Leggy!'' her voice was sweet, like her mothers, yet playful in a way as she called the only name she had known to call her big brother. Her tongue of language hadn't quite grasped around his name, or even her own. When she had once attempted to say her name she had uttered: "Larorny!". It was a silly attempted and after she hadn't understood why her Nana, Ada, and Leggy had laughed at her, but she simply sat in confusion at that moment and gave her little blue eyes a innocent go.

Her slightly baby fat chubby legs crawled closer toward Legolas, as she pushed her self from her sitting position to her hands and knees. She slipped slightly across the floor with her little legs being covered with long white socks, and she had a little white dress on, on top of her head though was the flower crown she loved to where all the time, she had more but that one she loved the most of that time.

One day when Legolas had come home from a scout in the woods, he had brought back that crown just for her, he had made it with the help of his friend Taruiel. That was the guess of his parents as of why she cherished it so much, it was one of the first big gifts form her big brother which she looked up to and at times like to copy.

She was quick and soon in a flash ended up sitting her brothers lap and began nagging at his hair while playing with another wooden block toy in her other hand.

There was a sudden light knock one the door, and both of the pair of siblings ears perked up, little Laerorniel's clicking to the sound, and her now new found interest was there. Now she was forgetting of the block in her hand, and her brothers blonde hair, which had been braided in places.

Laerorniel's hair was small and wispy in places, but its color was visibly blonde just like his, and his fathers. Her eyes were almost like his but they looked much more like Merildis's, a sea of light blue, with a strange ring of green around them, but the look of those eyes on both his Nana's and sisters was absolutely breathtaking to him and his Ada. She had grown to be quite the little elfling, despite the worry of her mother not being able to bear the thought that just maybe her child wouldn't make it from her horrid birth. Though a miracle from the Valar had been sent, and the elflings lungs grew fully, and her weakness left her, she was left petite though to anyone's eyes but she was a feisty one as Thranduil had put it one day after his daughter had given a fight up at refusing to be taken away from her brother during playtime to go to bed.

"Come in!'' the Prince called and there was short but loud yell of the baby in his lap, trying to call like her brother did but all that came out was a cute: "Ahhhhh!!!" in which afterwards she giggled at herself.

After the call of both, a smiling servant she-elf entered the room, who had giggled a little along with the Prince and Princess at the young Princess's attempt of a call.

"Yes, Gwenoth?" Legolas asked in between of some of his laughs.

"My Prince Legolas, your parents have sent me to fetch you and your sister for dinner." the brunette headed elf smiled as she opened up the door wider for her Lord's children. Gwenoth was actually in terms a: Care-Taker for the Prince and Princess when their parents were busy with duties and meetings, and the children need to to be watched over. 

Legolas nodded with a white smile, and picked some of the toys off the ground that his sister had enjoyed playing with, and put them away so the room wasn't left a mess.

"Up, up." one of the only words in little Laerorniel's small vocabulary that she new of came from her as her arms reached up to the sky towards him, her little hands grasping and releasing at the air in little motions. He smiled down at her and picked her up under the arms gently, cradling her, pressing a big kiss to her cheek with a smack as she giggled as he swung her a little , her face scrunching up with glee as she gurgled a laugh.

"Let us go my little Loth!"(Flower!) he smiled carrying her out down the hall as Gwenoth followed shortly behind, after closing the big wooden door behind her form the library.

The halls of the Mirkwood palace were bright, lit with candles, and there were flowers here and there, something requested of his mother to bring the underground palace more alive in a sense. Laerorniel already stared at the star like lights with awe, every little detail of her home was fascinating to her, the lights, and flowers, the flowers being her favorite, her Nana would sing her songs at night before bed about the flowers, and trees, and the light. Some time later, after being to drawn to things around her, Laerorniel had found her self in front of the doors of the dinning room, which she had come to remember over the few fast passing years of her little life. She then felt her stomach rumble and frowned a little at the monster in her tummy.

"Nana." she whispered, her Nana usually being the person to feed her, and Legolas nodded knowingly.

Legolas pushed open a door after Gwenoth nodded and took her leave of the Prince and Princess, going about to sit down with her own family for dinner herself. The big oak wood dark door opened, its polished surface smooth as he closed it behind him.

When he turned, holding his sister a little more firmly as she had begun to slip some, he found his parents already in small conversation as they awaited there children, his mother had been first to see them.

"My pin-lass and loth. I have been burning to you all day."(Little-Leaf and Flower.) [Queen Merildis's](http://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/1/5/dsss.jpg) smile was bright, just as it always was as she sat up from her seat and began to walk over as her children edged closer. She kissed her sons forehead smiling brightly, then wasn't able to pull away as her daughter, who was placed in his arms grasped her little hands around her mothers dress cloth.

The Queen giggled at her daughter as she was passed off into her own arms. The Queen took her seat as well as her son did, as they sat at a rectangular table, along with The King Thranduil sitting at the end, and Merildis sitting closely to both, being across from her son. She sat her daughter on her lap, wrapping a firm, yet gentle arm around her daughters little torso to keep her close. After a brief moment of thanking the Valar, they all settled to talk amongst themselves, and eat.

"Nana." Laerorniel pulled at her mothers sleeve, and was rewarded with her mothers undivided attention, her eyes matching perfect to the Princess's.

"Yes, I know my Laerorniel." Merildis cooed as she set down a silver ware that was grasped in her hand, and cradled her daughter. Beginning to swiftly untie her front dress, a robe around her arms sweeping over her soon to be bare chest as Laerorniel latched on hungrily to her mother breast suckling. In the elven culture it was normal to find a mother to breast feed her child till the child came the age of 5 years old( Some past 1 years old). Merildis only could giggle softly patting her daughters back and kissing her small blonde head, Laerorniel had always been a quiet child it seemed, but she was very ambitious. Adventurous it would seem to be.

 

 

+++

 

"Growing restless now are we my flower?" Thranduil smiled at his littlest child as she got tired of the small toys she was playing with on the ground, giving a huff of a sigh and slumped back on the floor tiredly.

All Laerorniel could do was slowly and wobbly sit up again and stare at her Ada in slight confusion, then she began to shake her head from side to side and gave a squeak and began to climb off in the opposite direction of him, little palms patting the warming ground.

Thranduil turned his attention away from his daughter for the moment as he joined his wife back in going over papers. Though that was a little mistake as Laerorniel went off to find something new to play with she went over to the fire; which had a covering over it, specifically so she couldn't get hurt.

She was curious, and could see the flames dance behind the wall covering and was upset she couldn't play with them. She sat there, her bottom lip stuck out as she pouted. Pondering for a moment the little Princess got an idea crawled closer to the covered lit fire. Reaching out a hand she touched the yellow, and orange dancing flamed in front of her.

The heat was getting warmer and hotter as her hand neared and it felt comforting and warm to her.

Nana, and Ada would never let her get near it, ever since the one incident where she almost put her hand straight into the flaming pit, the little elf could remember when her Nana had held her tightly and cried. She did not enjoy that. Watching her Nana cry with sadness, or fear was never a good thing of course. At that thought she slumped back on her bottom, moving more away from the fire wall.

Her pout face appearing again. Her disappointment clear on her face. Instead of returning to the flamed she went back to the wooden block toys that sat before her on the ground pavement...

 

+++

 

 

"It is time for you to go to bed pin-loth." Merildis smiled through her speech of language as she picked her daughter up into her arms to hold. The baby had fallen almost completely asleep on the library grounds.

The little girl yawned as she clung to her mother her eyes slightly ajar, she sucked on her fist lazily.

The King, and Queen swiftly walked out of the room to put their daughter to bed, entering her room right next to their. The wooden room lit up with fire lights that the King began to put out one by one. Leaving a single one on for some small light.

Merildis carefully placed her daughter into her bassinet bed as the baby wriggled and moved, her fist covered in slobber. The Queen giggled...

"Sleep well tonight Laerorniel." she smoothed her daughters small hairs a top her head and kissed her forehead softly, making the little girl appear even more sleepy.

"Yes, dream well." Thranduil laid a kiss upon his daughters head before wrapping an arm around his wife's waist and led her out of the room, letting the loth sleep.

_Just little things, but that's what the family cherished the most..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like PLEASE COMMENT!


	3. Authors Announcment!!! Rewriting...

** AUTHORS NOTE **

 

I will be rewriting this book now that a few years have past and the The Hobbit series have been completed and I have more info on the characters of the TH and LOTR world. Since I am older now and my writing has improved I have more ideas on where I want to go with this book. I am in high school currently and will finish school in 3-4 weeks. So aroundthe time after that and when school starts again I will be writing the most. For now I will be getting the book ready. I will also be rewriting my book _Elemental_ if you would like to check it out. 

G.J. 


End file.
